


Into You

by grimmkitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grinding, Oh god, Songfic, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), feelings if you squint, frottage maybe?, this was a wip for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmkitty/pseuds/grimmkitty
Summary: A warm body pressed up behind him, hands on his hips. He felt hot breath ghosting across his ear, a nose pressed into his hair. The stranger was taller by a few inches, just enough to have to lean down to get where he wanted to be. Raising one arm to wrap around the persons neck, Stiles swayed into the touch, slowly grinding to the music.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ariana Grande's song Into You

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe…_

 

A warm body pressed up behind him, hands on his hips. He felt hot breath ghosting across his ear, a nose pressed into his hair. The stranger was taller by a few inches, just enough to have to lean down to get where he wanted to be. Raising one arm to wrap around the person's neck, Stiles swayed into the touch, slowly grinding to the music.

 

_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep…_

 

He feels a mouth on his neck and drops his head back against a broad shoulder, eyes closed and simply feeling. Stiles tangles one hand in short hair, the other sliding along a muscled forearm. He lets out short breaths and rocks his hips back against rough jeans, a noticeably unsmall bulge lined up perfectly with his ass.

 

_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line…_

 

Blunt teeth trail their way down, pausing on his pulse point to darken his skin. His hand grips soft hair, and the hands on his hips tighten in response. The swaying creates such a delicious friction, eliciting soft moans from the smaller man which spurs hands to travel. The button of his pants comes undone and sneaky fingers play at the fly.

 

_So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice…_

 

Stiles turns to catch a glimpse of the stranger's face, breath catching and heart in his throat. It's someone Stiles knows well, the reason he's at Jungle tonight. Derek. The wolf hooks his fingers in Stiles' belt loops and pulls their hips together in a dirty roll, locking eyes with the human. Stiles tips his head back with a stuttered moan as Derek takes the opportunity to attach to his neck, sucking hard bruises across pale skin.

 

_Oh baby, look what you started_

_The temperature's rising in here…_

 

Stiles relishes in the knowledge of being marked by the one man he'd wanted from that first day in the preserve. His hands fist tightly in the dark Henley as he presses impossibly closer, and Derek's tighten on his hips, accentuated with the small pinpricks of claws.

 

_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move…_

_Before I make a move …_

 

"I'm not done with you." Derek's voice is husky and low in his ear, pulling a needy whine from him. He follows Derek closely as the man leads him to the back exit, completely unaware of the several shocked pairs of eyes watching them go.

**Author's Note:**

> might do a continuation? lemme know in the comments if ya want more. 
> 
> come check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/incoherent-screaming64) and send me some prompts


End file.
